1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sump pumps.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sump pump are used for the removing water that enters into a building such as a dwelling. As can be appreciated, proper and timely operation of a sump pump can be of great importance so as to avoid damage that might otherwise be caused by the water entering into a building.
Often, sump pumps are provided so as to be operational via consumption of AC current and operational via consumption of DC current (i.e., via a back-up battery). The AC current can be considered to be primary power and the DC current can be considered to be back-up power. The primary power and the back-up power could be utilized to operate a single sump pump. Alternatively, the primary power could be supplied to a first, primary sump pump and the and back-up power could be supplied to a second, back-up sump pump. To be sure, the provision of back-up power and/or a second, back-up sump pump are logical to help ensure the proper and timely operation of a sump pump so as to avoid damage that might otherwise be caused by the water entering into a building.
Associated with a sump pump arrangement within a building is typically a sensor and alarm arrangement. The sensor senses an undesirable condition (e.g., a water level above a predefined level indicating a sump pump failing to accomplish the task of removing water that enters into the building so as to avoid damage that might otherwise be caused) and causes the alarm to activate (i.e., emit an alarm sound) within the building. Such, provides notice to persons present within the building that attention to the sump pump may be needed.
Also, it is possible to include a remote monitoring arrangement to a sump pump arrangement within a building. The remote monitoring arrangement again includes a sensor that senses an undesirable condition (e.g., a water level above a predefined level indicating a sump pump failing to accomplish the task of removing water that enters into the building so as to avoid damage that might otherwise be caused). However, in lieu of or in addition to local alarm activation (i.e., emit an alarm sound) within the building, the remote monitoring arrangement transmits the “alarm” indication external to the building. The alarm transmission may be via a telephone line transmission or a cellular transmission to a monitoring company. In turn, the monitoring company can contact an owner or other responsible person concerning the “alarm” condition that has occurred at the building. As can be appreciated, providing such an “alarm” condition, while good and useful, is an indication of a potentially adverse situation that has already occurred. Also, as can be appreciated, contacting an owner or other responsible person concerning the “alarm” condition that has occurred at the building, while good and useful, may further expend time and again is only an indication of a potentially adverse situation that has already occurred. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improvements in the field of sump pumps.